Beginnings
by enigma-kar
Summary: Every relationship has its beginnings. This is Kirk and McCoy's. Warning for slash content. Part II now up!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Star Trek is not mine.

_Just another fluffy, McKirk, based on a possible missing scene in the movie. This is a two-shot so stay tuned for Part II in the near future. :) Enjoy and I'd really love some feedback, so please review. I have a feeling that my ST characters are becoming more and more OOC. _

* * *

**Beginnings**

_**Part I**_

"Jim!" McCoy couldn't keep the relief out of his voice, as Kirk stumbled off the platform, his arm wrapped around Captain Pike. He was safe. His Jim was safe; oh thank God.

The medic had spent what had seemed like an age pacing back and forth the corridor outside the beam room, the memory of their last conversation and embrace flickering inside his mind.

"_Are you sure you want to go through with this, Jim?" The two of them were walking side by side along the corridor, Spock and Uhura ahead of them._

"_I've got to, Bones."_

"_Dammit man, how can you be so calm? You could die!"_

_Kirk paused in his walking and placed two hands on his friend's shoulder. "Hey, don't worry. I'll be fine."_

"_Don't worry! You shouldn't have to go risking your life-" Even as he said it, McCoy knew it wasn't true._

"_Listen, Bones," Kirk's tone had turned serious as he cut him off and looked McCoy right in the eyes. "You've got to be strong, just in case..."_

"_In case you don't come back? You were just saying you'd be fine!"_

_Kirk sighed and shook his head slightly. "I'm not saying it's likely I won't return. It's just possible." McCoy felt himself nodding, not wanting to contemplate life without Jim. "And Bones... I want you to know, just in case... I want you to know that..." he paused as though unsure as what to say. "I just want to thank you, Bones. For always being there for me-"_

"_Good God..." it came out as a weary sigh. _

"_What?"_

"_This is starting to sound like goodbye."_

"_It's not." And McCoy involuntarily raised an eyebrow."Ok, fine. I can't promise anything."_

"_Captain!" Spock's voice cut through the silence._

"_Coming!" Kirk shouted back._

_McCoy rolled his eyes, "Pointy-eared bastard."_

_Kirk bit back a laugh. "I'd better go."_

_McCoy nodded, somewhat sadly, then just as quickly a fierce look appeared in his eyes. "If you don't come back, I'll track you down and kill you myself."_

_Kirk flashed a grin and clapped his friend's shoulder. "That's more like it."_

_The medic restrained himself from giving another eye-roll; how Jim could keep such an optimistic outlook in such a dire situation was beyond him. Kirk released his grip and made to turn away._

"_Jim!" McCoy stopped him. "If you do come back, when you come back, I'll be waiting and I'll be here to fix you up."_

_Kirk held his friend's gaze for a few seconds before nodding. "You know I wouldn't want it any other way. Thank you, Bones."_

_McCoy nodded, before waving him away. "Go on, don't keep the Vulcan waiting."_

_Kirk bobbed his head once more and flashed a grin before running off down the corridor. McCoy was left alone in the empty hallway and, for once, was glad of the solitude; he didn't want anyone to see the tears which had formed in his eyes. __Deep down he knew it was stupid. (Illogical, Spock would have said.) But McCoy couldn't help it. Kirk had been his friend and so much more for so long and now it seemed as though this might be the end. He wouldn't know what would happen if Jim didn't return. Would he continue to work on the Enterprise with echoes of the man he loved lingering around every corner? Could he really put himself through that?_

_Running footsteps brought him out of his depressing reverie. Looking up, McCoy came face to face with the running figure of Jim._

"_Jim what...?" he was cut off as the captain clasped two hands on his shoulders and firmly pressed his lips against his own. The shock wore off in seconds and McCoy deepened the kiss, wrapping arms around the strong form of his captain. Moments later t__hey broke the kiss simultaneously, panting from lack of air. _

"_I'd never be able to live with myself if I was killed without doing that," Kirk said as way of explanation. McCoy decided not to point out that he'd be dead anyway, so living with himself would be totally out of the question. _

"_I'm glad you did, Jim," McCoy said, leaning in and giving him once last swift kiss. _

"_And I'll be back," Kirk murmured. Just like he was gone again, leaving McCoy to wonder if he had imagined that last embrace._

_Minutes passed and in the distance the medic heard the sound of Jim and Spock energising and beaming to the Romulan ship. Leaning heavily against the wall he closed his eyes, only opening them as he heard footsteps. Uhura. __He nodded a greeting, taking note of the tears sparkling in her eyes. She must have noticed the same pain reflected in his own eyes, because she gave a weak smile and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder._

"_They'll be back, Doctor."_

_McCoy could only nod and pray she was right._

_In the end, she was right._

"Bones!" Kirk responded and McCoy noted the hint of joy in his voice at being back. Jim had missed him as much as he had him.

And as McCoy raced forward to take Pike off the weary captain, Jim leaned forward and whispered into his ear.

"I told you I'd be back, Bones."

* * *

_To be concluded..._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Part II**_

"Jim?" McCoy questioned the younger man as he arrived on the bridge.

He had been called up not five minutes ago, by a very serious sounding captain. Kirk turned at the sound of his name and casually left his chair.

"I'll be in my quarters if I'm needed," he announced. "Chekov, you've got the conn."

"Aye, Captain."

As Kirk meandered over to him, McCoy felt a deep sense of foreboding and nervousness. He knew exactly what this was about and feared the conversation to come. It had only been a few weeks since Kirk had rescued Captain Pike. A few weeks since McCoy had shared a rather emotional farewell with Kirk; a farewell involving a sudden discovery of certain emotions. Emotions McCoy hadn't realised he was capable of. While he'd always seen Jim as a good friend, the recent weeks had suddenly brought about a change in this status. McCoy loved him. And, if their kiss was anything to go by, Jim loved him back. At least, he hoped so.

McCoy swallowed as Kirk neared and clapped a hand on his shoulder.

"Come on, Bones," he said, falsely cheerful. "We've gotta talk."

The medic didn't have a reply, but grudgingly allowed himself to be lead into the captain's quarters. He'd been avoiding this conversation for so long; avoiding Kirk for so long, fearing what it might bring. Kirk released his hold on McCoy as he closed the door, sealing them off to the rest of the ship.

"You've been avoiding me," it was a statement. A fact.

"Well what the hell did you expect?" McCoy retorted, the anger coming up from nowhere.

"Oh, I dunno. A little recognition, some eye contact, a conversation that lasts longer than a few basic sentences," Kirk instantly shot back and McCoy inwardly cringed. He hadn't realised how much it had affected the fearless captain.

"Dammit Jim, you kissed me!"

"As I recall, you seemed to be enjoying it. Or at least, I thought you did!"

"I, well... I... of course I did!" McCoy stuttered, rather uncharacteristically.

Kirk raised his eyebrows. "You've got a funny way of showing it, Bones."

McCoy sighed, and swallowed the scathing retort he had planned. He didn't want a fight. Looking down at his feet, he took a deep breath. "Look, Jim... you shocked me, that's all and I'm sorry. I acted poorly and I certainly didn't mean to avoid you, it's just..."

"What?" McCoy looked up and into the eyes of Kirk, who was suddenly only two feet away.

"It's been a while, Jim," McCoy admitted. "After the divorce, I never thought I'd... I never wanted to be involved with anyone. Love is messy. It hardly ever works out, least of all for me. But then I met you and we became friends and then... well, I guess I just couldn't help it," he stopped and when Jim didn't reply instantly he spoke again, sarcastic this time. "And of course you choose this moment to be all quiet and reserved. Hell, Jim I'm just bearing my innermost here and you can think of nothing to say. Great. That's just bloody typical."

"You should have told me, Bones," Kirk finally muttered.

"Yeah well, I'm telling you now."

"And I'm sorry. I should have realised." He sighed. "Truthfully, I hadn't planned on this happening. I'd always imagined it... different."

"What?"

"I kissed you, remember Bones. What does that tell you? Got a diagnosis, Doc?"

"Oh."

The captain gave a weak chuckle, "Ironic isn't it. I spent all that time skirt-chasing, when what I was looking for was right under my nose."

"Don't make this clichéd, Jim." McCoy said, deadpanned. Kirk laughed and the medic couldn't help but smile. "So does this mean we're good?"

Kirk took a step forward and captured McCoy's lips with his. "We're better than good, Bones," he said, pulling back after a moment.

McCoy nodded slightly and his smile increased. "As much as it kills me to say this, you should get back to the bridge and me to med-bay. Besides, they're probably wondering why we're in your quarters together for so long."

"Let them wonder," Kirk said, a hint of cheek in his voice. "Anyway, Spock'll already know."

"What! You mean to say you told that green-blooded hobgoblin!"

"Hey, calm down Bones. I never told him anything, but he's Vulcan; he can pick up on anything."

"Anything?" McCoy raised a sceptical eyebrow.

Kirk shrugged. "Just a guess. But with the number of times you've been undressing me with your eyes, I wouldn't be surprised if he-"

"What!" McCoy repeated, an octave higher. "Jim, you can't be serious! Please tell me that wasn't noticeable."

"Would I lie to you?" The cheeky tone was back and McCoy groaned.

"Oh God. That _Vulcan_ is going to know. About this, about us. I'll never hear the end of it."

"I don't mind," Kirk said truthfully, successfully cutting him off. Slowly he brought the doctor's lips to his once more, before McCoy could argue or complain any further. They were definitely better than good.

* * *

_To all who reviewed, favourited, alerted - Thank you! Did you... like it? Love it? Hate it? Leave a review! :P _


End file.
